


A World, Lying In Surrender

by BelladonnaInBloom



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, Last day of school, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaInBloom/pseuds/BelladonnaInBloom
Summary: It’s the last day of term and Ada intends to make full use of the empty castle to actualize a fantasy of Hecate’s involving the potions lab and a few not so academic tasks.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	A World, Lying In Surrender

Ada looked out the window of her office, watching Mr. Rowan-Webb clumsily helping Miss Bat onto the back of their broom and taking off into the sky, their luggage most precariously dangling beneath them, shifting in the wind.

They were the last of the staff to leave the school for the summer and certainly the students were long departed. The only living souls remaining in the castle were Hecate, herself and the bats in the rafters and even they were about to leave for the night. It made her a little sad to see everyone flying away, but a big part of her relished the break, relished the freedom from responsibility and all the opportunities such freedom could offer.

Ada breathed in the breeze from the open panes. This was her favorite time of year. Although it was nearly ten o’ clock, she could still make out the faintest whispers of pink and gold dusting the horizon. The air smelled in a way that she struggled to describe. It smelled cold from the night’s impending darkness but damp and heavy in a way that only the air of a summer evening could. The scent of it excited her and made her feel just a little bit wicked.

Luckily, that mood was right at home inside of Ada because a little bit wicked was exactly what she intended to be.

Because tonight, all Ada could think about was the potions lab and a hastily spoken fantasy of Hecate’s confessed months ago in the blush of orgasm and moonlight. It was a hazy candlelit confession that Ada often wondered whether Hecate remembered making, or perhaps even regretted making. Regardless, whether Hecate remembered her own momentary lack of discretion or not, Ada had not forgotten about it. She had only bided her time until the end of term when she could make it into a reality. She smiled to herself and walked out of her office and down the corridor.

A few minutes later, she found herself alone in the potions lab, which was now so eerily quiet that you could hear a cat’s whisker brush against the doorframe. 

Ada conjured a small note, writing her summons and blowing a spell onto it softly to direct it to its destination. The paper floated slowly down the hall and Ada watched until it was out of sight. She turned back into the lab and waited. 

Hecate arrived in a moment as always, her mind clearly still focused on her tasks to close up the school for the season.

“What did you want to finish up in the potions lab? I assure you that I put everything in order. The cauldrons are all in storage…” she began, about to list off every item she had diligently checked off earlier this afternoon.

Ada cut her off with a kiss.

Hecate smiled beneath the press of Ada’s lips, surprised by this unexpected but not unwelcome embrace. Ada pulled back but not away, her soft kisses returning to trail up Hecte’s jawline to her earlobe, hands sliding up her waist.

“Ada…” Hecate said, a twinge of nervous laughter escaping her lips as she looked around instinctively to see who might be here to witness this passionate display. She couldn’t understand what had come over Ada to warrant this. “Let’s just finish up what you wanted done in the potions lab and then the night is ours,” she coaxed, pulling away.

At that point, Ada really did pull back and she gave Hecate a long suggestive stare. Hecate’s eyes widened as she realized what task was still on Ada’s to-do list. 

Hecate stumbled over her words as she began to protest. “I… we,” she paused to gather her wits. “We couldn’t, not _here_ ,” Hecate said. 

“And why couldn’t we, my dear?” Ada said, an amused smile playing on her lips.

Hecate was at a loss for words. It’s not that the thought wasn’t appealing… not that it hadn’t crossed her mind before. But certainly, it was out of the question in the real world. Although she couldn’t think of any bylaw of the witch’s code that would actually be broken by doing so, Ada’s suggestion certainly seemed to go against all that was appropriate. 

Ada was still staring at her, awaiting an explanation. “Someone could walk in, someone could hear,” Hecate reasoned, her voice now significantly higher than it ought to be. 

“But Hecate, we’re the only people left in the castle,” Ada reminded her. “And for extra measure,” Ada closed her eyes and traced her hands in interlocking circles around the room, leaving protection spells in their wake, sealing the door with a silver hue. She turned to meet Hecate’s wide eyes, 

“Now really, you can’t expect to confess a fantasy like that and have me forget about it all together, can you?” Ada asked, her lips cocked into a half-smile. 

Hecate had indeed forgotten confessing to such a fantasy and she blushed deeply at the renewed recollection.

Ada kissed Hecate firmly before she could get out another word. She trailed her lips down Hecate’s neck just barely brushing the skin beneath and Hecate’s body softened into the embrace as she let out a soft sigh. 

“You have all year to be a decent and upstanding witch, I think that you could allow yourself a moment’s lapse today,” Ada whispered. “So what do you say?” she asked.

Hecate bit her lip, considering for a moment. But then she saw Ada looking at her, felt Ada’s magic dancing all around her and she realized that really, there was nothing at all to consider. 

In a moment of abrupt decision, she pulled Ada towards her aggressively, pushing herself against the desk behind her. With a wave of her hand, she cleared the table, every one of its contents lining itself neatly on the ground.

Ada smiled at the forethought in the gesture. She may be able to coax Hecate into any number of things, but making a mess was never one of them.

With Hecate firmly propped up on the desk, Ada hiked up Hecate’s long black skirt and began to trail her kisses up her thigh.

Hecate leaned back savouring the sweetest sense of fabricated danger. This moment spent in Ada’s arms, splayed out on her desk held all the thrill of her behavior being illicit, and all the comfort of her relative safety. She leaned into the knowledge of their solitude and the warm cushion of Ada’s magic surrounding the room and allowed a deep moan to escape her lips.


End file.
